Barns and other areas are often cleaned by a power driven conveyor having an endless chain comprising a plurality of links with a series of spaced apart flights secured at one end to a chain and extending outwardly from the chain. The chain is typically trained around suitable guides and pulleys and located to be dragged through various troughs and other areas of the barn. The flights are dragged by the chain and push manure and other debris along the chain's path and into a discharge area. Such barn cleaners and chain links and flights for use in such barn cleaners are described and depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,554,589; 2,712,760; 3,013,651; and 3,447,667, which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such chains are also commonly used in saw mills and other material handling units.
A chain link suitable for use in such an application is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,760. Such a chain link is adapted to be quickly and readily assembled and disassembled while not separating as the links are pulled and twisted relative to one another during operation. However, such chain links have a tendency to become detached from one another when there is excessive slack (axial shifting of links relative to one another) in the chain or when a log or other heavy object falls on the chain. Accordingly, it would be desirable for chain links in a material mover chain to remain attached even when the chain develops excessive slack or an object falls on the chain.